


Cabin in the woods

by Babyhoney_coco_16



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyhoney_coco_16/pseuds/Babyhoney_coco_16
Summary: Josh plans his big cabin party after the death of his sisters, tradition must go on. As things get chilly in the house, he finds a new way to warm up the place.





	Cabin in the woods

"It's f*cking freezing." I curse as Josh chuckles setting our bags down by the door and walking away "Explore a little if you want, I'll start the power soon." I nod and walk into the kitchen and looking out the snowy window. The lights then flicker until they turn completely on , I sigh and smile turning around and walking out into the main living area. I throw myself onto the couch and snuggle into the wool blanket draped over it "Comfy?" Josh rasps from behind me as I hum kicking my feet around watching as he bends down near the fire place and throwing some logs in. The sparks inside flicker before finally igniting loudly as Josh gasps falling back in a jolt "Holy sh*%!" He cusses making me laugh and sit up. "Careful there peasant, don't burn my mansion." I flip my hair as he turns around and crawls forward "My queen, What more do you request?" I hum and tap my chin pursing my lips as I kick my snowy boots into his chest "Remove my shoes peasant." He chuckles and begins unlacing my shoes before wiggling them off my feet. He then does the same to the other throwing my boots aside, and looking up at me as his hand begins to rub my calf slowly. I bite my cheek and watch as his hands pushes up further until it rests on my inner thigh. I gasp when he grazes my clothed crotch, moaning and reaching out to grip his wrist "Josh,they'll be here soon." He chuckles leaning in and attaching his lips to my neck "Let them see, I own this place." I moan when he bites down harshly under my ear, I lace my fingers in his hair tugging him atop of me, which he does excitedly, and he grinds his hips into mine. I moan arching my back and gripping his shoulder as he begins to grind his hips harshly into mine making me whimper, "Josh, sh*%!" I moan out as he removes his jacket quickly and pulls me up so he could rip my jacket off of me. Too many layers. I pull my shirt off quickly and toss it behind the couch as he chuckles and does the same. I grab his bare shoulders and tug him down onto me as he attatches his lips to mine quickly, the zipper of his jeans now zipped and opened while my skirt was bunched up over my stomach, my stockings had snapped and unclipped as one of them was rolled down slightly. Suddenly the door opens and laughing is heard as Josh groans rolling off of me and stands up "Whoa!" Chris shouts as I cover my face with my hands and standing up hurriedly grabbing the blanket and draping it over me. Ashley giggles as Jessica elbows her "Looks like we c*ckblocked." Michael says walking forward and wrapping an arm around Jessica. I rush around the couch picking up my shirt as I grab Ashley and rush upstairs pulling her with me. "Spill!" Ashley says when I shut the door to one of the rooms. I sigh and pull my shirt on falling onto the bed "It was so, Hot!" I squeal as she laughs sitting beside me "So? Do you like him or not?" I roll my eyes facing her "Of course I have feelings for Josh! But…. I'm not sure If I'm ready to..." She nods patting my hand and fixing my hair "Don't rush it, once you're ready. You'll know." [The next afternoon] "Alright, Ready Chris? This one's big." Josh said as Chris patted his chest and dropped his jaw while Josh tossed the piece of chicken and landing it right in Christopher's mouth. I laugh rolling my eyes as Ashley claps beside me "Show offs." She whispers and I nod stabbing a string bean and placing it into my mouth. Samantha walks in and places her plate in the sink "Dinner was great Josh." She says patting his back as he smirks and wraps an arm around her hugging her from behind as he murmurs "Glad you liked it." I bite my lip looking down at my lap and pushing my plate away. Ashley stands up grabbing both hers and my plate as she walks away to the sink rinsing them off, I stand and make my way into the theatre room where Matthew sat alone flipping through a book "Hey Matt." I say sitting down on the floor in front of him as he chuckles. "Hey Haze." I tilt my head in order tp read the title; The White Devil. "Is it any good?" I ask softly as he nods slowly pulling out a poker card and placing it in his book to save his place "It's a little weird since it involves school boys but it's really good." I hum and he stands up making me look up at him and frown "You're always taller than me no matter what!!" I grumble as he chuckles ruffling my hair as a loud scream is heard from the entrance of the theatre “What the hell!? You sl*t!!" Emily yells as I get up off the floor and furrow my brows, "What are you talking about?" She walks to me and smacks her hand against my cheek as I whimper holding my palm up holding my cheek as Matthew steps in front of me "So that's how it is now? Letting girls suck your d*ck because your own girlfriend doesn't want too?" Furrowing my brows I now realize what it looked like for her; He was standing, I was on my knees, and he had his hand in my hair. "Emily god no! I wouldn't do that!" Matthew says as I scoff "He has a girlfriend! You! I wouldn't even dream of hitting on him because I know you'd kill me!" She crosses her arms and scoffs glaring and turning to Matthew "I don't want you two hanging out alone ever again." Matthew gulps nodding as Emily drags him away and out of the room. I sigh and throw myself onto the theatre couch laying my head back "Need company?" Chris says walking in as I nod my head opening my eyes and watching as he sits by my feet and pats my calf "Whatever is getting you down, push through. Don't make this trip suck ass." I chuckle and sit up playing with the string of my sweatpants "I just--" Is it about Josh?" He asks whispering leaning in as I nod slowly and he chuckles when I ask who told him. "Ashley did." He says and I smile seeing the blush go to his cheeks as he looks away "You really like her huh?" He sighs shrugging and messing with the sleeve of his sweatshirt "I do, But I'm not sure she likes me." I roll my eyes and glance as Ashley begins to walk towards us, I stand quickly and whisper "Talk to her." Ashley waves as I leave the cinema and make my way upstairs before up the great stairs. I walk to the room Josh and I are sharing and push open the door. I sigh shutting the door behind me and walking to the bed laying myself down and shutting my eyes, I hum enjoying the sound of the wind outside smashing against the windows, and the door opens before shutting. I groan softly when the bed dips and a warm hand places itself onto my cheek "Princess... Are you angry with me?" I reach up smacking his hand away and turning my back towards him as I pull the pillows to my chest. He sighs tracing my arm up and down "I didn't mean to anger you, Baby just talk to me okay?" He strains making me flutter my eyes open and stare at him. He would be the death of me.


End file.
